


Bleed Into Red

by Bunnywith



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya hates Gamzee, but fears that his love for her may someday make her return his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed Into Red

“You _disgust_ me.”

“Mmm yeah baby, give me more of that sweet talk.” Gamzee moaned in his throat as he felt her nails dig into his chest, biting down until his skin tore. She dragged her claws through his skin, eager to hurt him, wanting so badly to cause him anguish and pain, to make him scream. But he just moaned below her, his pants down, her skirt up, her thighs holding his hips as his hands held her hips, his bulge wet and eager as it licked over her nook while she screamed at herself to resist, rebel against his touch. But she craved it, wanted his bulge curled up inside her while she strangled him.

What incensed her the most, beyond his disregard for the lives of others and how long he’d gone unpunished, was the look in his eyes as he gazed up at her, filled with a love and longing that always stopped her before she put her chainsaw to his neck or closed her hands around his throat and crushed his windpipe.

Kanaya saw the blood on his chest and leaned over, slowly dragging her tongue through his wounds and savoring the taste.

“I hate you,” Her breath went ragged in his ear as his arms curled around her back and held her flush against him. “I hate you so much…”

“As long as you feel _something_ for me.”

He pushed his hips up and invaded her nook. Kanaya growled in anger, holding his head roughly with both hands, her claws digging into his scalp as she pierced the skin of his neck with her fangs, grinding her hips down to meet his. Her lower half ached with need, trembling as he lifted herself and came back down, riding his bulge as her mouth filled with his thick indigo blood.

Gamzee hooked a nail in the top of her dress, using it to rip and tear the fabric. He pulled it down her shoulders and let his palms roam the expanse of her back, sighing to himself as he savored the feeling of her bare flesh under his hands.

She pulled herself up, sitting upright as his hands roamed up her sides to land on her chest, palming her breasts as his thumbs grazed her nipples, scratching them just hard enough to make her quiver.

Kanaya leaned over him and grabbed hold of his horns, balling her fists up around them as she lifted his head, and slammed it back on the ground, spitting a mouthful of his own blood onto his face.

“I despise you!” She growled out, lifting and slamming his head again. “You are repulsive! You are vile! You are obnoxious, revolting, loathsome, and a psychopathic murderer!”

“You are beautiful.” He replied as he gazed up at her like the source of all miracles in the universe.

Kanaya grit her teeth and she looked away from him, unable to handle the intensity of his gaze, feeling a terror deep down in herself that someday her black feelings would bleed into red.


End file.
